Botan Doro
by hantol
Summary: An insight on Botan's past before she became a shinigami, set in 19th century Japan. Inspired by the popular Japanese kaidan, Kaidan Botan Doro.


Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my first fic, inspired by _Kaidan Botan Doro_, a Japanese ghost story. You'd probably understand the story more if you check out _Kaidan Botan Doro._ Anyway, please read and review, constructive criticism highly appreciated!

* * *

The night had gone as had the many nights before in this ruthless cycle. Another night. Another man. Same story.

She sat in the doorway as she always does, and for a moment wondered if there's anything more to her existence.

* * *

He sat on his desk as he always does, reading, judging, and stamping away the endless piles of documents stacked on his desk. All cases different, but whatever meaning there might be in any sort of difference had practically diminished to him in the light of all his years of experience. This spirit directing business had stopped being interesting within the first few years of his job. Goodness knows how many centuries have passed since then, he didn't bother counting anyway.

He knows full well of the importance of his job. No, he knows full well of the importance of his mere _existence_. There couldn't be a much more meaningful one than his own. Yet he couldn't help wondering to himself, once in a while, if there was anything more to his existence.

* * *

Night passed and dawn was coming, and soon her mistress would be done with her business.

"Come," her mistress calls.

She never bothers looking behind. She knows she wouldn't find anything other than an empty shell of a man, albeit an empty shell that had felt pure bliss in the last moments of his life. _Bliss_, she thought, _just another emotion. Just as mortal as the mortals who feel it_.

She can always feel the air of disappointment surrounding Ojou-sama. A thin, nearly non-existant air, but still there. She wonders why Ojou-sama does this. She's quite sure that by now Ojou-sama does not expect anything out of these conquests. She suspects that Ojou-sama would know beforehand that these men do not have what she is looking for. _Aren't_ what she is looking for. Aren't _whom_ she is looking for.

Yet Ojou-sama still does it.

She'll probably never understand what exactly Ojou-sama is looking for, but she doesn't bother to ask. Perhaps that's just the curse of her mistress' existence, who can never let go.

* * *

He'd had his eye on her for quite a while. No one knows where this attraction comes from, not even himself. Of course, no one would have the chance to even try to find out, not if he could help it. He was the prince of Reikai, he had better things to do than to indulge into such frivolous acts of observation.

He most probably should be indifferent towards the personal lives (or afterlives) of the beings in the human and spirit world (or any other world for that matter), and for the most part, he is. It wasn't that he was cold or heartless. It was just pointless to get attatched to something that would leave as soon as it came. After all, years don't mean much more than days for a being with his lifespan, making a parting come all the more sooner.

Perhaps that's the curse of his existence. He always has to let go.

* * *

She doesn't remember how she met her mistress or her life before it, if she had one. She doesn't remember for how long, or even why she follows Ojou-sama. She doesn't think there are any benefits for her in following Ojou-sama. Yet leaving just seems pointless. After all, she has no destination in particular.

Perhaps that's the curse of her existence. She has nothing to let go.

* * *

He's known to be a professional whose only concern is 'the big picture'. A reputation fitting for the de facto leader of Reikai. Which is why he had been amused with his newfound interest in this particular being. What drew him to her? Love? No. Hate? No, why would he? Passion? Unlikely. Love, hate, passion. They are only emotions. As mortal as the mortals who feel them. He's beyond that. The only thing that's remotely eternal is the sense of duty. That, he has.

Maybe it's the sense of duty that binds her to her mistress, maybe that's what attracts him. A sense of familiarity of sorts. Then again, that sense of duty may or may not be within her, and there are others just as – if not more – dutiful. Maybe it's her seemingly meaningless existence. So different from his own, yet ironically relatable. Still, there are others which lead an equally meaningless existence, and that exact meaninglessness gives him all the more reason to dismiss them from his conscience. Maybe it's just randomness.

Either way, he doesn't really mind not knowing why. Finding out the reason and outcome of this interest would be a refreshing addition to his boring routine.

* * *

She knows not to expect anything from their nights, but she sensed something different in her mistress' movements. She shrugged it off and sat in the doorway to wait for Ojou-sama to be done with her business.

"Let's go," said Ojou-sama, a strange softness in her voice.

She stood up obediently, as she always does, picking up her lantern. Again not looking back, she walked away from the house with Ojou-sama.

The next night, they came back. Another night, the same house. _Hmm_, she thought,_ this is a first._ She had felt an air of anticipation around her mistress, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, things would change. Out of habit and out of respect, she kept her eyes away from the room, instead pondering on where the events would take her.

* * *

Dawn was nearing, again she stands at the sound of her mistress' voice. But this time, as they walk away, for the first time in who knows how many years, she feels the urge to look back. So she does.

The sight of a man sleeping peacefully was surprising. She had, never in her memory, seen anything other than a lifeless body once Ojou-sama had been with them. The sight assures her that change is near, and she questions herself if change means anything to her.

* * *

Weeks have passed, and now she sits alone in a doorway, waiting for no one.

A few weeks after they first came to _that_ house, the residents of the house had noticed a change in _that _man – Saburo, his name, as she soon found out – and hired a local priest to excorcise the 'demon' possessing him. After 'cleansing' Saburo, the priest had proceeded to place ofuda – talisman – around the house and pray nenbutsu every night. Ojou-sama hadn't been able to enter the house, instead stayed outside pining for Saburo, who in turn pined for her inside. This had lasted for another few weeks. Until a few nights ago, Saburo found the strength to remove all the ofuda from the house. He was reunited with Ojou-sama, and died soon after. The humans found him in the morning, with a skeleton in his bed – so they say – and a blissful look on his face.

Ojou-sama did not return that night.

She remembers the longing in Ojou-sama's voice as they called out for Saburo. She remembers how Ojou-sama desperately ran to Saburo once the ofuda came down. She expected that much, since they first revisited Saburo's house, that her parting with Ojou-sama was near.

She thinks that Ojou-sama has found her peace, although she'll never be sure of that. She'd probably never see Ojou-sama again to ask.

* * *

He rarely went to Ningenkai, even for business, let alone for private affairs. Whatever had to be done in Ningenkai, that was for his employees to do. This time, though, he decided to do things differently. After all, he had been wanting to meet in person his object of interest.

So here he is, in the Human World, unsure of why he's doing this private recruitment, but doing it anyway. He decides that he hasn't done anything _for the sake of it_ in much too long a time, and that his interest in her is much too rare to let go. So he decides to get her himself before anything (rather, before nothing) happens, and let fate take its course.

So he approaches her.

* * *

"Yuurei," he begins, "What is your name?"

She studies him for a while, and answers, "I don't know."

True, she doesn't even know her own name. Yuurei – ghost – could be her name for all she knows.

He absently waves his hand, saying, "Ah, that doesn't matter. I have an offer for you. I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World. What do you think about working for me, as a shinigami?"

He doesn't bother to explain the perks and demands of the job to her, for he knows it is pointless. In the end, it is only the initial offer she'll judge.

It doesn't take long for her to consider his offer. She might find something as a death diety. She's got nothing to lose.

"Alright," she says.

He gives her a satisfactory smile, "Perfect."

"By the way," he says, looking at her peony lantern, "Your name is Botan."

* * *

Phew, thanks for checking that out. _Kaidan Botan Doro_ is an old Japanese ghost story about a ghost woman and her maid. On the night of Obon, they go to a man's house (who that man is and his connection to the ghosts depends on the version of the story) where the ghost woman has sex with him. Eventually the man is found dead with a skeleton in his bed. For details, you can check out wikipedia. Oh, please read and review, thanks!

Ja


End file.
